


empty

by Anonymous



Series: anonymous vent fics [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wooyoung doesn't feel hungry
Series: anonymous vent fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172948
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic, wooyoung deals with _avoidant/restrictive food intake disorder_ , which is an eating disorder. the subtype he has is low appetite/disinterest. this is a vent fic and i'm projecting.

wooyoung doesn't remember the last time he felt hungry— well, that's not exactly true. he feels physically hungry almost constantly. just not mentally. 

his stomach growls, but he can't force himself to get out of bed to go find food. he never can.

he tries to eat, he really does, but nothing feels right to eat at times. he feels sick just looking at some foods. 

wooyoung doesn't know what to do.

his friends have noticed. his weight has gone down, he doesn't eat around anyone.

"young-ah," san says one day, "you've lost so much weight, i hope you're not becoming anorexic." 

wooyoung thinks being anorexic would be better than this, whatever this was. 

yeosang gives him looks of worry— or maybe it was pity. wooyoung couldn't tell anymore. he wished yeosang would stop.

he looks it up one day. an eating disorder, the internet tells him. _but i don't purge and i don't keep track of my weight_ , he thinks, _it can't be_. 

if it was, he should reach out. he knows that he should. but he can't, he doesn't think it's that bad.

it's been a few months since wooyoung stopped eating as much as he used to. he's lost so much weight— it's really noticeable at this point. more noticeable than when san pointed it out two months ago. he doesn't know how much weight he's lost; he doesn't care. 

maybe it's because he forgets to eat. yeah, that's it. that has to be it. so he sets reminders on his phone.

they don't work. 

when they go off, he just dismisses them. he's not hungry. he never is.

when he does eat, it's always something small. a granola bar once a day, or microwavable mac n' cheese cups twice a day. he doesn't know how often he eats. 

food just isn't appealing to his senses.

the food in his cupboards is probably expired.

one day, wooyoung calls san. he's lost too much weight, he's frustrated. 

san greets him with a chirped _hello_. wooyoung starts sobbing.

"i can't eat," he tells san, "i can't force myself to anymore. _help me please_." 

san is at wooyoung's apartment in 10 minutes. he brought ramen, cereal, and lots of water. ("if you've truly eaten that little, who knows how dehydrated you are," san says in a matter-of-fact tone on the phone.)

san chokes up at the sight of wooyoung laying on the floor. 

"why didn't you reach out sooner?" he asks.

"i… i don't know."

san sits him up, holding out the cereal. "eat."

wooyoung eats as much as he can, which isn't much. san gives him five minutes after wooyoung has stopped before repeating himself. " _eat_."


End file.
